


Dreadful

by Raven_Tonks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Bellamione Cult's Valentine's Event 2020, Demonic Possession, Demons, Discord: Bellamione Coven, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Multi, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Tonks/pseuds/Raven_Tonks
Summary: Hermione unknowingly falls into the world of the supernatural.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chipperdyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipperdyke/gifts).



> First fiction let's see what happens. Dedicated to the person who helped me get this out.

Awoken by something, always in the middle of the night, the whispers began, and then the voice. A voice she has yet to escape. Always coming from that part of her room where during the day she could sit all day under the rays of the sun and read. At night she couldn't even look at that space, her supposed safe haven. Hermione knew it wasn't real, it couldn't be, it just wasn't logical. It was just a dream, but the fear was so  _ real. _

"Come now pet." A voice so sweet Hermione could hardly stand it. "Why must you have no faith in me?" Curse that lovely voice and the mouth of its speaker. 

Hermione stayed in her bed, clutching the sheets under her chin. She didn't want to acknowledge it. She kept her eyes shut hard, faced away from the voice.

"Pet?" Impatience started to grow in the voice. Hermione could tell - it was her imagination after all. "Hermione…" She could hear movement now, the gentle sound of foot falls approaching her bed. 

"Pet!" The voice raged at her, a sharp nail of a finger and thumb pulling her face towards it. Lips caressed her ear. "Open your eyes and look upon my face." It wasn't a demand, yet, but the anger dissipated making the voice a soft whisper. Hermione resisted it, that sinful voice, although she knew that the voice would soon grow impatient. 

"Open your eyes pet!" The voice commands her.  _ There it is, _ she thought.  _ Predictable. _ It was her mind after all.

The grip on her chin didn't soften. If anything, these fingers on her face gripped her more roughly, more tightly, so she opened her eyes and lost her breath. Looking at the lovely face and red lips above hers. "There she is." She saw those lips move and speak to her. "You know my name… say it for me? Let my name slip through those pretty pink lips of yours." Hermione looked up into her eyes they were dark, even the sclera was as dark as the night.  _ Well that's definitely not normal. _ Curls much like Hermione's own, falling like ringlets, dark as the night outside her window.  _ Her hair is soft _ … A curl grazed her cheek, the skin of her face almost luminescent. "My angel, I asked you a question… I know you know my name." Hermione heard the voice, the angered tone, but she was distracted, her eyes following the line of the other woman skin. That glow continued past the open collar into her black tailored shirt kept together by a tie as green as emeralds. Hermione's eyes followed the tie into the other women's waistcoat embellished with snakes that seemed as if they were alive. 

The claws at her chin shifted to her throat and tightened. Hermione could feel the pressure and fabric of the other woman's suit jacket, dark like the rest. "I don't like being ignored pet." The tone slowly turned from sweet into something dark and angry. Hermione looked up into the eyes of the creature her mind chose to burden her with. "I know your name," said Hermione, "but you are just a figment of my imagination, you are nothing." The hand at her throat strengthened as a growl began to grow to be heard.  _ You're not real, you're not here, and you just exist in my mind.  _ Hermione chanted the words to herself and closed her eyes, ignoring the entity that hovered over her body. 

A snarl ripped from the creature's mouth, loud and abrupt. The pain around her throat increased for a second then released completely. Hermione could feel the weight from on top of her body move away and all was quiet once again. 

She heard foot falls and heard no whispers. Opening her eyes, she saw that her make believe phantom was still there, sitting in her safe haven, her reading nook, pouting. The glow of her skin intensified with the glow of the moon. The thing’s hands,  _ claws,  _ clutched at its suit jacket near its heart. "You wound me my angel, right here." As the words leave her mouth claws submerge into the creature’s chest.  _ Those claws were around my throat.  _ She watched each claw, dark, like they were dipped in ink were now covered in blood. But the blood was all wrong; it didn't shine in light with a red tint, it was black. "Just speak any of my names, all I want is to hear is your sweet voice caress my name, my title, anything. Speak of me my angel." The creature rose again as its voice raised. Standing, it stalked Hermione in her bed, walking closer and leaning near the bed. 

"Don't you ever call me that, that or anything else. Leave me be and let me sleep I have appointments tomorrow and no time for nightmares." Hermione said. She was finished, she was tired and wanted to sleep. She didn't feel like wasting her time on her imagination anymore; it was time for sleep. _Irritating imagination; it's almost four,_ she thought as she checked her digital clock seeing that it was 3:58 in the morning. _I thought I took my pills before I went to sleep. My dreams shouldn't_ _be this extreme._

Hermione turns away from the beast closing her eyes she snuggles into her pillow. "Fine fine I guess it's time for pets little cat nap… sleep well my angel." 

As the final words leave the creatures mouth Hermione falls sleepily whispering one single word. A name… "Bellatrix" she could have sworn she heard a triumphant giggle.

\---

  
Sunrise brought light to the room, everything in a red orange glow, the sun brushing the side of Hermione's face. She snuggled deeper into her pillow still deep in slumber. Her alarm went off, and she slapped the clock on her bedside table, startled into wakefulness. She glanced at the clock wishing for more time in Morpheus's embrace but unfortunately it was time for work. _I have a 7:30 then a 8:45 to start the day._ "Ugh" she groaned finally getting up and out of her bed. Hermione glanced over at her safe haven, barren, glancing at the bookshelf as it was touched by the sunlight. _My dreams are becoming even more intense these days. I need to check my pills._ Her eyes glanced outside of the window watching the dread tree's branches swing in the wind. _Looks like it's a windy day._ She had to get ready for work her patients wouldn't wait for her. She walked into her bathroom the tiles on the floor instantly chilled her. She looked at the mirror and noticed the circles under her eyes. _I have no time for this._ She checked her medication in the pill holder double checking Thursdays container. _I took them all maybe I should count the pills in the pill bottles._ Hermione groaned as she took out the pill bottles from the cabinet, she put them aside to make sure she took her Friday pills. _One Olanzapine and one Fluoxetine mental note: make sure I remember the advil._ Filling a cup of water she quickly took the two pills and turn on her shower. She glanced in the mirror as her eye twitched. The pill count turned out to be correct meaning there might be something wrong with her dosage. She jumped in her shower letting out a grown as the hot water warmed her skin. _I'll have to call my doctor then or maybe even find a new one… again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would like to thank all the help I get from the discord. I love yall

Hermione was running late; the traffic had been horrendous on the expressway. She rushed from the elevator down the hall to the main offices of her practice. Opening the door, she glanced at the receptionist desk, waving quickly at Luna. "Good morning, Hermione. Don't worry, you're not too late. Although Ronald is in your office." Luna grimaced as Hermione groaned. 

"Thanks Luna. I'll buy you lunch later." Hermione said, rushing to her office to find Ron sitting at her desk, looking outside of her window. Hermione blinked, trying to not start out the day yelling at Ron. "Good morning Ron. Why are you in my chair?."

Ron spun the chair, finally noticing Hermione standing at her door. He stood quickly, brushing his tie down with his hand. "Morning Mione. Running late today, I see?" Ron couldn’t have missed the twitch in Hermione's eye. He cleared his throat as he stepped around the desk to stand in front of Hermione. "Are you ok, Hermione? You seem tired."

"I'm fine, Ron…" she said,and she walked around him to place her bag and laptop on the desk. "Just trying to prepare for my appointments this morning and I didn't really sleep the best last night." Hermione rubbed her eyes, looking outside at the now overcast day. "I apparently have a new patient in 26 minutes," she said as she glanced down at her watch.

"Yeah I saw that. I had to check out your schedule this morning," Ron commented.  
Hermione glanced over at Ron watching the way he looked down nervously. 

"And why were you looking at my schedule?" Hermione's voice growing cold. Ron looked up to meet Hermione's eyes, swallowing.

"I need you to go to that dentist conference tomorrow," he said, watching as Hermione started to shake her head. "Hermione, it's only an hour drive away. You can make an appearance and then leave. I can't take no for an answer." 

Hermione continued to shake her head, pulling out a chair to sit down. "You promised me a weekend off, Ronald. Why can't you go?" 

"Because I'm not the dentist. Plus you're the more attractive person in this partnership." Ron saw the look Hermione gave him and he started to walk backwards towards the door. "Don't be so grumpy, Hermione. I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Out."

Ron turned around to head out the door, saying in a single breath, "Ok I won't take up any more of your time I have a meeting to go to you know trying to hire some new help for you. I have to go bye." 

Watching Ron almost run out of her office has always been entertaining, but then she remembered that she had an appointment soon and conference tomorrow on her day off. Her precious Saturday, gone before she could ever enjoy it. She groaned as her phone went off alerting her to a text.

Want to make that lunch into drinks tonight?

Hermione gave a small smile seeing the text from her friend Luna. Great, now I can’t even be social and I have to disappoint my friend. Hermione hated the thought as she started to text back and possibly hurt her friend.

Sorry I can't ron just told me I have to go make nice tomorrow. 

Hermione was nervous; she hated to disappoint and when she had to cancel on Ron he always got a little upset with her.

No worries Hermione I understand.

Hermione knew she shouldn't doubt how understanding Luna was when it came to her and making plans. She stood as the tech knocked on her door and entered. "Dr. Granger, your 7:30 is here and I've already started with the classic cleaning and x-rays." The tech handed Hermione a folder containing the new patient’s information.

"Thank you, Jackson. I'll be there in a moment," she said, looking at the information on the page. Malfoy. No history of cavities; seems like this will be a fast and quick appointment. Hermione took the folder with her as she moved from her office to the room across the hall. She glanced at the man in the dentist chair. "Good morning Mr. Lucius Malfoy. It seems as if all of your results have come back worry-free. I'm just going to check your gums and jaw and this will be over quickly." The man had long white hair very neatly combed back. She grabbed a stool and made sure that the bib that covered the man's nice suit was on securely. The green in the vest reminded her of something from her dreams. She looked into Mr. Malfoy's very blue eyes then down to his teeth. She manipulated his mouth asking him to open and close. "Ok, Mr. Malfoy. It seems to me that your teeth are 100% healthy. My assistant will help you with the rest. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked while removing the bib from around Malfoy’s neck.

"No.. I… I would like to make another appointment for soon." Mr. Malfoy said watching as Hermione stood to write something in his file.

Hermione glanced down at the man still sitting. "That will be no problem. Mr. Malfoy. All you have to do is go to the front office and let our lovely Luna know when. I'm sure she will set you right up." Hermione smiled at the new patient and then walked out of the room and back to her office to wait for her next appointment. 

\---

Hermione didn't notice how late it had gotten until Luna opened Hermione's door, without knocking, holding two to go cases. "Hermione, I figured you would forget so I made some lunch for us this morning." 

"Luna. thank you, I appreciate it." Hermione said, standing to receive the bag given to her. She glanced at the clock seeing it was well into the afternoon, almost 2:30, and noticed exactly how hungry she was. The heavenly smell of sausage and mashed potatoes floated to her nose. "This smells absolutely grand, Luna. I definitely owe you dinner or drinks now," she said, taking the take away box from the bag. 

"Hermione?" 

"Yes Luna?" She said as she looked away from the food to Luna's face. Uh oh. She has that look in her eye. 

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you? You know that I can tell when you're not your best." Luna said while watching Hermione, glancing at the bags under her eyes and watching while she bit her lip.

"No I haven't been sleeping. My medicine dosage is off unfortunately. I'll have to call my doctor after lunch," she said as she sat down and started to enjoy her food. She watched as Luna joined her at the other end of her desk. She heard a whisper and shook her head. 

"Oh well… that's unfortunate. I could tell that you were stressed, and the way Ron ran out of your office was entertaining." Luna grinned and she grabbed her fork and started to eat her food. "What did he say to you to get that kind of reaction?" she asked as she glanced at Hermione, giggling as the other woman groaned.

Hermione threw her head back and sighed. "I must sacrifice my Saturday off for the greater good. There's a conference tomorrow that he thought I should go to even though it's such short notice." Why must I go when he could have gone and it would have been just as acceptable. Hermione took another bite of her food, noticing the spice in the sausage. She loved it when Luna cooked for her. 

Luna watched Hermione enjoy her lunch. She had tried hard to make something that Hermione would like. "So when will you be leaving tomorrow?" As Luna waited for Hermione to finish her bite she finished her own food.

"I haven't really looked at the time the conference starts but to be safe I'll probably leave in the early morning." Hermione said as she finished the last bit of creamy mashed potatoes. Taking the utensils and packing them again, she glanced at Luna who has also finished her food. "Want to come with me?"

Luna cleaned up her area at Hermione's desk and thought about Hermione's question. "Mm I don't think so. I have a couple of late afternoon appointments to get to," she said, smirking as she put the to go containers back into her bag. While grabbing her bag, she moved to the door and asked, "How many appointments do you have left today?" 

"Just one and then I'll be heading home to my bed… after I pack a couple of things, ‘course." Hermione sighed, thinking of all the things the afternoon still held for her. As her thoughts raced over her upcoming up agenda, a flash of dark midnight curls and a whisper of a laugh crossed her mind. 

"Hermione?" 

She looked up watching as Luna opened her office door bag in hand. "Yes, Luna?" 

Luna glanced back at Hermione, looking her in the eyes while giving her a sweet smile. "Make sure you get some rest tonight." She lifted a blonde eyebrow, looking past Hermione out of her window, adding, "and try to have sweet dreams." Luna locked eyes with Hermione, again smiling, and waved her friend goodbye, leaving the office and closing the door softly behind her.

Hermione watched Luna, not saying a word. That was… odd, though it wouldn't be Luna if she wasn't odd. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a chill wind blow across her neck. Turning around she looked outside of her window to watch the clouds in the distance get closer with thunder rolling through the skies and almost feeling it in her body. Hermione shivered again.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night the storm was already there. Hermione tried to beat it home but ended up unlucky in the endeavor. When she finally reached the other side of her door, slamming it, she was soaking wet.  _ Goodness, that was a disaster.  _ Hermione wasn't expecting the rain. The day started out with the sun shining, so she didn't think to bring an umbrella. She rested her back against the door for a moment, pleased that she was able to finish all of her work while at work. Even the call to her Doctor had been completed at work. If she didn't have a conference tomorrow she would've been able to relax her weekend away and read. Unfortunately she would have to settle for trying to relax while at the conference.

_ I guess it's time to eat and pack then sleep, s _ he thought to herself, groaning out loud. Standing straight, she walked to her bedroom to change out of the wet clothes and get her clothes together for her trip. She figured she wouldn't need much other than a nicely put together outfit for the day since she would be able to be home by the evening. Since her skin was still a bit chilled, Hermione quickly changed into a sweatshirt and sweatpants.  _ This should work while I eat and get my outfit together. I should pack some extra things just in case.  _ Grabbing a bag from under her bed she quickly gathered the essentials and picked something nice for the conference the next day. Folding the clothes she put them in her smaller suitcase she went to check the weather on her phone, using that to help her decide what her extra clothes would be.  _ That should take care of everything I need,  _ she thought as she zipped up her suitcase and placed it by the door for the next morning.

Finally starting to feel herself grow warmer she decided to make a quick bite so she could get the rest of her things together. On her way to the kitchen she heard a scratch at the door.  _ What the?  _ Hermione paused, listening intently. The scratching continued.  _ What on earth is that?  _ Hermione walked over to the front door, looking out of the peephole just to find nothing within her sight. She crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from the door, and started to walk back to the kitchen before the heard the sound again. Another scratch and this time, a whimper.  _ What in the bloody hell _ . Hermione glared at her door, walked quickly back towards it, opened the door almost so aggressively that she winced when the knob hit her wall. 

Sitting on her front porch was a dog, a big soggy dog with beautiful yellow eyes and paws the size of her hands. Hermione looked at the dog in amazement as its ears flicked, body tense as if it were about to pounce. The beast huffed and walked closer to Hermione, its wet nose touching her hand to give her a sniff. Giving a doggie yawn the creature huffed and walked right past her into her house to instantly shake all the water off in the entrance hallway. "Hold on, excuse you! Get out dog!" 

The dog looked back at her and started wagging its tail, giving her a wolf-like grin with an open mouth full of teeth. Hermione tried not to smile back at it but she enjoyed dogs and the non judgmental company they brought. She bit her lip softly, looking at the dog as its fur began to dry and become fluffy and black as midnight. Closing her eyes in exasperation, she said, "Fine, you can stay until morning. Then I'll get you over to the shelter before I have to leave for my conference." She looked back at the dog and noticed how the grin seemed to get bigger and show more teeth and its body started to wag along with the wet wagging tail. Tilting her head back and giving a sigh to the sky, she closed her door and started walking to the kitchen while being followed by her new companion.

Knowing that she didn't have any dog food for her new friend, she walked to the refrigerator. Opening the door she looked inside to take stock of what she actually had. "I don't know if I have really anything for you to eat. Other than a leftover hamburger." She felt a brush of still-damp fur while a large dog body pushed her out of the way and a large head shoved into the refrigerator. "Hey, get your head out of there." Hermione grabbed the dog from to try to pull it back. The dog didn't budge, letting out a growl and grabbing the wrapped burger, swallowing it paper and all. Hermione quickly gave up on trying to move the giant beast, instead watching as it finally moved after finishing the leftovers it took. Crossing her arms she watched as the dog flicked its ears sitting on its haunches leaned forward to give Hermione a nudge with its head as if it was asking for pets.  _ Whatever. At least it has eaten something. _ Hermione slowly reached forward to touch the beast’s head, noticing how soft the fur was against her fingers.

Hermione had her own dinner and completed her nightly routine, making sure to brush her teeth, and double checking her suitcase to confirm that she packed her pills and toothbrush along with some minor makeup items. Changing into a tank top and reaching to the ceiling to stretch her back, she watched as the dog jumped into her bed. "No, bad dog. You're sleeping in the other room." Hermione pointed to the door, giving the dog a glare. The dog whimpered, covering its snout with its paws. "Get off of my bed." As Hermione spoke the dog growled, jumping out of the bed and walking slowly towards the door, its beautiful yellow eyes never leaving Hermione's form. Hermione closed the door behind the dog.  _ That dog has so much of an attitude, _ she thought as she turned off the lights, leaving the room in that darkness of night and got into her bed. Relaxing on her back watching her safe haven and her space as the light of the moon as it brightened it and her eyes adjusted. Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the quiet.

Hermione was at peace relaxing in her bed; she heard no whispers, no voice, and dreamed sweet dreams of blue skies and a sunny day. She didn't hear her door open slowly, she didn't hear the sharp tapping of nails on her hardwood floors. She didn't hear the bones cracking or the sound of skin splitting. But what she smelt was smokey, the spice of cinnamon rolling over the scent of the earth. Like the mountains and volcanoes that you couldn't find on this part of the earth. What she felt was a touch of something sharp on her forehead. A nail, a claw grazing down her face and under her chin. The weight of a body, soft fur against her arms and hot breath on her neck. And finally what she heard was a voice, the voice of her dreams her nightmares, chilling her to the bones her core. 

She felt something soft brushing against her throat. "Angel, my darling girl, my love, my future." The voice was almost lyrical, a rumbling growl growing slowly in volume. The feeling of soft lips caressed her throat as a claws grew tight around it. Hermione let out a low groan, slowly awakening to those soft lips trailing to her lips. Hermione, drowsy under the weight on top of her, opened her eyes to see those familiar yellow eyes turn to endless pits of dark black ink. A smile showing all teeth shining down on her from the dark beauty of her nightmares. _ Too many teeth.  _ The caress of lips finds hers in a gentle touch of a kiss. Hermione's hands wrap around the body above her, feeling the softness of fur. 

Opening her eyes fully she starts to push against the body hard, removing herself from under the solid form.  _ What am I doing!?  _ "Get off of me!" She shoves the body back and off her bed finally getting a look at her interloper. That familiar angelic face with ink black hair and the darkest eyes she has ever seen. Her eyes trailed down that feminine figure clasped in a black corset. Just revealing enough, embroidered with the woods of some far off land. Her hair was pinned to the top of her head, shoulders covered in a full length black fur cape; legs wrapped tightly in black leather pants. 

"Come now pet, we've been through this before," the nightmare spoke, putting her knee on the bed, decreasing the space between them. "You are mine… to touch, to caress, taste, and love." Hermione couldn't breathe her heart was beating so fast, her senses on overdrive as the monster at the foot of her bed flashed her a smile and started to crawl towards her. The claws settled on the comforter above her knee. "Give in to me, Angel. Believe in me. Love me." The words got softer as she got closer, the creature’s breath caressing her cheek. A hand slid up her chest to surround her neck. "You smell so good pet. Is that fear I taste on my tongue? Do you fear me or is that something else I taste?"

Hermione's heart wouldn't slow and she was afraid. She was afraid of this nightmare and how it made her feel. Her mind was cloudy and her eyelids were still heavy. The claws on her throat felt heavy. Hermione opened her mouth begging her mind to say stop or leave. Anything to end this sweet torture of the mind. 

"Dear Angel… be a good girl and give us a kiss." The voice was soft against her ear, stoking that inner desire that she has tried so hard to ignore.

"Bellatrix." 

The volume was a whisper but the name was a echo felt through Bellatrix's body as she smiled down at the girl under her. Her claws tightened around her Angel's throat as she nipped at her lips, kissing her and being kissed in return, feeling the smaller body shiver and arms wrap around her body. Hermione raked her nails down the fur cape trying to wrap her legs around the body above her forgetting they were separated by a thick comforter.  _ It's just a dream, a nightmare, but her lips are so soft. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Ink the rest of the discord can suck it lol


End file.
